


Snippit #1: Love Song

by Agent3Novi



Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, from a writing prompt, really short but I like it, yes it is referencing Ai no Uta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: “If you keep doing that, I’m going to fall in love….”“And when you die, that’ll make it all the harder, so I’d advise you to stop.”---((or the author found a good writing prompt and was in a Pikmin Mood))





	Snippit #1: Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> From this writing prompt: https://very-serious-writing-blog.tumblr.com/post/187398142209/if-you-keep-doing-that-im-gonna-fall-in-love: "_“If you keep doing that, I’m gonna fall in love, so I advise you to stop.”_"

_“If you keep doing that, I’m going to fall in love….”_

It was already too late. When I had fallen to this planet, met these adorable, _childlike_ creatures, I thought little of them. But after so many days of coexisting and helping each other, they’ve wormed their way into my heart.

The little red one hummed a tune as it carried the Pellet back to base. I think it was the original one, but I’m not sure. I hummed along with it. I knew not the words, but I could tell that it was a song of somber love. How fitting for these Pikmin that I’ve come to love so. <strike>and that have died by my foolish, _foolish _hands.</strike>

_“And when you die, that’ll make it all the harder, so I’d advise you to stop.”_


End file.
